Mo Mashkour
Mohammed "Mo" Mashkour is a graduate of Degrassi Community School's Class of 2012. He is self-aware, cynical, quick-witted and smart. He has always struggled with his weight, and as a consequence, has taken a social backseat for most of high school. In his senior year, he is ready to put himself out there and have a great time. He has a keen ear and passion for music. He is best friends with Jake Martin, and is friends with Sav Bhandari, Connor Delaurier, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, Imogen Moreno, Maya Matlin, Zig Novak, Katie Matlin and Eli Goldsworthy. He is currently in a relationship with Marisol Lewis who also found out that he is diagnosed with diabetes. He was also the founder of the band WhisperHug. He is portrayed by Jacob Neayem. Character History Season 9 Mo is first, briefly seen in the episode, Holiday Road. Chantay Black and Danny Van Zandt are debating against each other because of the article previously posted in the episode about Danny being cheap. Mo is in the back of the class and gives a brief opinion on the discussion. (However, it should be noted, 'Mo' was not created at this time, and Jake Neayem was protraying an unamed student. Since the student was not identified by name, fans have declared this the first appearence of Mo.) Season 11 Mo first appears as recurring character for the first half of season 11. He is a junior (Grade 11). In Lose Yourself (1), he meets Sav Bhandari and is competing against him to write a theme song for the school play. Later he is jealous that Ms. Oh is picking Sav's song over his, so he steals Sav's iPod and says he will give it back if Sav makes him the co-composer of the song. Sav doesn't go for it, but then Mo sings a song that Sav wrote about his crush and says he will sing it to everyone if he doesn't make him the co-composer. Sav finally agrees and Mo walks away satisfied. In Lose Yourself (2), Mo encourages Sav to go after Ms. Oh while working on their score for "Love Roulette". Later in the day, Mo and Sav are supposed to meet with Ms. Oh to figure out with parts of the play need score. Sav finds out that Mo skipped out on the meeting and sent Ms. Oh the "Oh Girl" song. Sav finds Mo in the hallway, and Mo tells Sav that he only did it so that Sav would have a chance with her. Mo then offers Sav tickets to a concert and he agrees to go. At the concert, Mo suggests that Sav find another girl to go after to get over Ms. Oh. As they're trying to find girls, they see Ms. Oh at the concert and try to avoid her. As they're trying to go by her, Sav walks into her. Mo ditches him, saying that he wants stories. The next day, Mo and Sav talk about what went on between Sav and Ms. Oh. In Mr. Brightside (1), Mo is seen in gym and is known as the top wrestler in the class. After gym, Drew asks him if he is a heavyweight and Mo thinks he is making fun of him, but Drew says he wasn't. Mo asks if Drew will try out, but he says he is more into MMA. They then get into a disagreement and decide to settle it MMA style. In the gym, Drew takes Mo down easily. In Don't Panic (1), Mo is one of the candidates running for school president though Marisol tells Katie that she believes he doesn't stand a chance. One of his top priorities was to bring fries back on the cafeteria menu. He also makes a joke during a debate that he "won't hook up with your boyfriend," amusing the student body. In Don't Panic (2), Mo is still a candidate for the election and mentions that he'd throw a party (with pizza!) during a candidate Q & A session. When the results are about to be announced, he mentions to Sav that he's about to see "how bad he lost" to Katie. In Dead and Gone (1), he is seen congratulating Sav for making a move on Ms. Oh. Mo returns for the second half of season 11 as a series regular. He is a senior (Grade 12). In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), He is seen Making fun of Connor and trying out for the football team. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Mo is set up by Connor on a date with an imaginary girl after his teasing goes too far. In Smash Into You (1), Mo is paired up with Marisol for the Model UN event. Katie and Drew think that Mo might have a crush on Marisol, who isn’t interested in Mo because of his weight. In Smash Into You (2), Mo creates a song for Marisol's UN solution. Marisol starts to develop a crush on Mo, but she’s hurt and storms off when she finds out he doesn‘t feel the same way. Later, Mo tells her he’s never had feelings for her because he felt she was out of his league, and the two share a kiss. In''' Hollaback Girl (1), Mo shows off his new relationship with Marisol by holding hands in the hallway, but an embarrassed Marisol tells him that they aren't "official" official. A frustrated Mo then goes to Jake for advice on why Marisol is being hot and cold and Jake tells him that maybe it's because they haven't gone on an actual date yet. Later, Mo takes Marisol to The Dot for their first date and everything seems to be going great until Marisol unknowingly asks when they're going on their first date. Mo falters for a minute, before quickly telling her that he planned a romantic day at the CN Tower. In '''Hollaback Girl (2), Mo is worried about his date because he has no way to pay for it. Jake offers to let Mo tag along on a painting job, which Mo graciously accepts with a bro hug. Mo later on asks Marisol if she's excited for the weekend and a sad Marisol bails on the date without giving a reason why. Mo is hurt but goes to the painting job anyway to earn extra cash. On the job, Mo and Jake realize they're re-painting a strip club. Mo takes pictures with the strippers and tweets them to make Marisol jealous, but since Marisol doesn't follow him on Twitter, she never actually sees the pictures. Instead Mo confesses how stupid he was on trying to make her jealous while Marisol is angered because she spent the whole night crying about Katie. Later on, they reconcile at The Dot with Mo promising to help her out with her newfound Interim Presidency. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), he is helping plan events with Marisol when Fiona and Imogen come in. He helps escort them when Marisol kicks them out. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), He is mentioned when Marisol explains to Fiona how he has eaten three candy apples before riding the ferris wheel.. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is greeted by Maya who talks to him about his new band and he asks if she knows anyone who'd like to join. When she says that she wants to join, he says that he was looking for a different image and hurries away. At tryouts, he is impressed by Maya's cello performance and watches as her "chicken-cutlet" falls out of her bra. He motions that she dropped it and watches her rush out, asking who's up next. In Come As You Are (2), he approaches Maya saying that she had dropped something the other day. She automatically assumes he is there to talk about the cutlet when he tells her he went over her music sheets and is impressed. He says that he needs her in the band and makes her a member. In Gives You Hell (1), he is first seen sitting next to Marisol at a student council meeting. After Katie joins and they discuss creating a Sizzle-Reel for the hockey team, he tells her to just snuggle up to Drew for the footage and Marisol tells him that the two had broken up. He apologizes saying he forgot and she proceeds to cry. He watches as Marisol kicks everyone out and comforts her. Later that night, he comes over to Katie's house with Jake, pizza, and a board game to make Katie feel better. After Katie wins a round of the game, Marisol invites him into the other room for a "make-out sesh" to leave the two alone which he eagerly takes. In Got Your Money (1), he is practicing the song Be My Someone with the band. After, he tells them about practices in which Zig says he is busy with his anniversary with Tori that night. He asks if a four-month anniversary is even a thing and ends up calling his gift cheap. He is seen in the practice room later again when Zig comes for Maya's help. In Got Your Money (2), he hangs out backstage with WhisperHug before their performance at the dance. He helps everyone prepare and soon goes onstage to perform their song. In Say It Ain't So (1), he is seen preparing college surveys with Jake, Katie, and Marisol. He points out Katie's hairstyle and watches her and Jake bicker. In Say It Ain't So (2), he is seen in the cafeteria getting lunch with Campbell, Marisol, and Maya. He makes a comment about Cam being an all-star in which Maya tells him to shut up. He then watches as he snaps at her. In Waterfalls (2), he approaches Maya to ask how their new song is coming along. When she says she's been distracted and subtly points out Cam, he says he never thought of her as a "puck bunny". In Never Ever (1), he is seen walking into the auditorium with Marisol to tell Fiona and Imogen about a strange man in a robe wandering around in front of the school. In Never Ever (2), he sits in class as Marisol shows him a picture of the strange man they saw yesterday, which turned out to be Imogen's father. When she hits Marisol with a book, he tells the teacher she hit his girlfriend while lightly chuckling. In Building A Mystery (1), he is seen jamming to his music while Imogen goes to get the keys for the music room. Becky talks to him about WhisperHug playing at the fundraiser and he agrees to. In Doll Parts (1), Marisol becomes suspicious of Mo when he refuses to let her fill his health forms for a couples vacation with Katie and Jake. Mo acts completely out of it on a date with Marisol, but acts normal upon returning from the bathroom. While he was gone, Marisol searches through his bag and finds needles, leading her to assume that he does drugs. She leaves their date without giving him an explanation. Mo also likes a song that Maya presents to him, but tells her to teach Imogen the vocals since Maya isn't "sexy" enough to get attention from the male audience. In Doll Parts (2), Mo is seen in a classroom while Marisol confronts him about her "drug" problem which sarcastically goes along with. He is later is seen at the Dot talking to her but she gets upset and leaves. Marisol tells Jake about the needles and says that they are insulin shots for his diabetes. He talks to her later saying that he didn't want her to see him as sick. She says they can still go to Vegas if he agrees to wear a medical bracelet which he agrees to. In Tonight, Tonight, Mo is seen at battle of the bands. After Adam get Whisper Hug disqualified, Mo yells at him for being a stupid boy. Then, Mo is seen performing on stage since Adam was able to get them back in. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, he is seen at the airport with Marisol, Jake, and Katie when they come to find out that their flight to Mexico is cancelled because of a hurricane. Katie suggests that they go to Las Vegas and the gang agrees to it. On the plane, he is seen sitting next to Marisol when Drew questions them about if Katie is there. He then watches Drew try to explain to Katie about the wedding and gets invited to the wedding and bachlor party that will be taking place later that night. At the hotel, he talks about how much he likes it there and they gang discusses what they're going to do. He is later seen at Drew's bachlor party along with Jake and Adam. Drew tells them to share a memory and the only memory Mo can think of is what happened on the plane earlier that day. The next day, Mo, Marisol, and Jake plan on going to ride rollarcoasters and invite Katie, but she declines by saying she's "not feeling well." At the wedding, he is seen sitting next to Marisol and watches her tell Jake about Katie's affair with Darrin. Later, he helps Drew perform I Can't Help Falling in Love With You and plays the accordian. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), he is seen handing out bandanas for spirit week along with Fiona. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), he is seen along with Marisol Lewis, Connor Delaurier, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, Fiona Coyne, Mike Dallas, and Becky Baker in a class room discussing the candle lit vigil for Campbell Saunders, he makes a joke about the candles and admits that he's not good with stuff like this. In Ray of Light (1), Mo is first playing video games with Eli and Jake until they are interupted by Fiona. At lunch, Mo is sitting with Marisol and Jake when Katie joins. Mo makes rude comments about Katie's supossedly actions in Vegas and calls her a hoe. The next day, Mo and Jake meet Eli in a classroom when Eli invites them to a secret party. Afterwards, Mo, Jake and Eli arrive at the secret party and begin partying. Mo and Jake witness Eli being crowd waved. In Ray of Light (2) ', he is seen at the garden assisting in breaking the boards down, resulting in getting a weeks worth of morning detentions. In 'The Time of My Life, Mo wants to be thrilled about going to prom with Marisol, but is worried that his friendship with Jake will end after graduation. Mo tells Marisol how he feels and Marisol tells him to lock down a bromance with Jake. Mo later finds out that Marisol paid Jake to come to prom, Mo gets drunk and misses their song, that Marisol requested.He then throws up on Marisol's shoes, realizing he was wrong he finds away to make it up to her. Mo serenades Marisol during graduation singing their song the time of my life along with the graduating class. Mo and Marisol make up and she tells him to tell Jake how he feels. Mo tells Jake that he wants their friendship to last forever, and Jake agrees. He is seen with Marisol, Jake and Katie, and they toss their caps in the air. Mentions Season 13 In Young Forever, Mo sends a Facerange post on Adam's memorial page that reads "Hey buddy, miss you lots already, we had so many good times with WhisperHug. I'll never forget you dude. You changed my life." Quotes *In Holiday Road: (to Danny) Each pay their share. (first original line) *In The Time of My Life: (with Marisol) And 3...2...1...! (final line) *(To Chantay): Maybe you just don't like the answer. *In Lose Yourself (1): (to Sav): "Dude, that's your score?" *(To Sav referring to Ms. Oh): "She likes you. It's go time." *Sav: "Just promise not to sing that again." Mo: "But it's so damn catchy!" *(After seeing Sav ask Jenna Middleton to help with his score): "Work alone...my ass." *''"-coughcough-'' Loser -''coughcough-"'' *"He's not popular he's got time for you!" (about himself) *"I have 2 promises; to bring french fries back to the school caf, and I am not going to hook up with your boyfriend." (when giving his election speech) *"Later dude, I want stories!" *"I can't believe you're just gonna give up. Ms. Oh is a woman!" *(To Sav): "Carpe diem my friend. Carpe diem." *(To Sav): "You lucky bastard. Sav for the win!" *(To Marisol) I'm talking famine; you're talking Beyonce." *In Smash Into You (2), (To Marisol) "I never had a crush on you because I never thought that I had a chance." *(To Owen about Anya): Ok easy! Not everyone went out with the hottest girl in school last year, OWEN, that is until she came to her senses and joined the army. Drew: Hey, be careful not to mention the A-word unless you wanna see Owen cry. Mo: Actually, I do wanna see that. Anya, Anya, Anya, Anya!! Owen: I swear if I cry, I'll make everybody feel really uncomfortable. *(To Marisol) Wait, I don't like strippers! *(To Jake) Just trying to be a gentleman, bro. *Sav:*singing* And she will NEVER love me... Mo:*singing* and I will LOOOOoooooOOOOse...the presidency... Sav: "Man I'm such a loser..." *Mo:(to adam loudly over headphones) Imogens getting the key for the door. 'Cause its locked. Can't get in without a key. *"I love DRUGS. Drugs are the BOMB!" *Marisol: "Thanks for coming." Mo: "What's with the door locking? Wait, is this sexy time?" *BAM!!! Trivia *Mo appeared in 37 episodes. *He was on the Degrassi Wrestling Team. *He ran for school president against Katie Matlin and Marisol Lewis, but lost to Katie. *He is Muslim. **He is the fourth Muslim at Degrassi, the first being Hazel Aden, and the second and third being Sav and Alli Bhandari. He was the only one of those four without any plots on his religion. *His name was originally supposed to be Dennis MacDonnell. He was also supposed to have a crush on Alli. *Despite his romantic entanglements with Marisol, it should be noted that Mo was originally confirmed to have a hidden crush on Alli before Season 11 began. However, along with him originally being written in as a senior, this idea was scrapped. *Clare and Mo share the same line. " Did you ever love me at all?!" *Mo is one quarter french on his mother's side. *Jacob Neayem made his first appearance in Holiday Road; however, he was not playing Mo. *He is the leader of the band called WhisperHug. *His Twitter *He is the first main diabetic character in the series, and second overall. The first was Becca. *Mo and Alli share the same line. "Pee first, then talk." Relationships *Marisol Lewis **Start Up: 'Smash Into You (2) '(1141) Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Musician Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Athlete Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi Adults